


The Oh shit Moment

by ssfemship



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfemship/pseuds/ssfemship
Summary: Frankie kisses Grace, after Grace brings her home Del Taco. For Frankie it's no big deal (or so it seems), but for Grace it brought on a realization that she's not sure she can deal with. - This is the first fanfiction I have posted in about ten years, so don't be shy with the criticism, I need to get back up to speed. Not all the chapters are short.  Originally posted on fanfiction.net





	1. Del Taco

Del Taco

It happens so quickly.

Grace returns to the beach house with a bag from Del Taco in hand, and as soon as the bag is placed on the table; Frankie's hands cup her face and she plants a sweet full and chaste kiss on Grace's lips.

Afterwards, Frankie dances around the table, happily taking bites of her food and talking to Grace about, some usual Frankie nonsense.

Grace isn't able to hear any of it. She can't because, there is an earthquake erupting in her heart, and its at least a 6.9 mms, not to mention the hurricane in her stomach, a category three maybe even a four, so she can't even move from her spot, much less hear, Frankie's happy rant about Del Taco or whatever.

Her body is in a state of emergency, but thankfully not a medical one. 

Frankie finally notices that Grace isn't moving and she flies around the table and innocently caresses Grace's shoulder, but it's the pin in the balloon that pops Grace's resolve.

Grace's knees buckle.

Frankie quickly supports her, with eyes full of care and Grace wants so badly to just run away, but the earthquake is rearranging and tearing her walls down, and the hurricane is rushing around, flushing all her bullshit away.

She's completely bare of her defenses and standing in front of her, literally holding her up, is the reason for these storms.

No one has ever been able to do this to her before.

But if she's honest, the storms aren't new; they've been building since that night of peyote and muscle relaxers.

Frankie herself is a storm, but she's such a gentle one and it's almost like Grace has been eased into falling in love.

That small kiss was a freight train and the light bulb that sprung on when the train hit, was harsh with it's truth.

Grace doesn't feel ready for this. If she let herself slip happily along Frankie's little current, she knew she'd have time to leave or sabotage it, before she got to the point of no return. Too late now.

"Fuck" Grace says.

"What? Grace what happened?" She's too understanding. She's too sweet, she's too much. "Is it your back? I don't really want to be stuck on the floor all day again, the scooting race was fun but the rash I got afterwards was a bitc-"

"Screw you Frankie!" Grace pushes her away and speed walks up to her room.

She didn't mean to say it and it isn't at all what she feels, except maybe it is, she's not really sure. Still for all those storms raging inside of her, Frankie is the one demolished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read The Lightning Storm after writing this chapter. I guess picturing Grace's feelings as storms inside of her is a popular idea. I also thought that I had already read the second chapter of anyone who has become, but apparently I hadn't because I read it, and realized that this whole scene is very similar to that. I swear I'm not trying to rip anybody off. Hopefully these two similarities are still different enough in my fanfic that they don't seem old.


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A half hour later and Grace's phone has 16 unread messages and four missed calls.

**Worry**

 

A half hour later and Grace's phone has 16 unread messages and four missed calls.

She had spent that time, with her phone turned off, staring out her window, frantically wiping streaks of tears from her face.

When she turns her phone on, she listens to Brianna's voice mail first.

"What the fuck did you do mom?" Grace allowed herself a chuckle, it was so like Brianna to start a message so bluntly. "Frankie is really upset." Grace stops laughing. "And you know what it's like to get information out of her." Grace nods even though no one can see her right now. "I mean she loves to share, but you have to listen, to her _constant_ shifts in thought." Grace remembers when she hated that, when it drove her so crazy she wanted to scream. Now she enjoys those trips through Frankie's brain, its fascinating and a little delightful. "And Mom, I fucking hate listening, just in general, not Frankie specifically, so please, come down here. She won't even touch her Del Taco." Grace winces. "And she's crying, I hate seeing her cry." _So do I._ Grace thinks. " She said that, you told her to screw herself? And that you really seemed to mean it. You didn't did you? Anyway Mom, whatever she did, she doesn't understand. She'll do anything to make it up to you. Just" She can hear Brianna on the message, taking a deep breath. "Come downstairs."

Grace doesn't bother wiping the tears now as she sobs to herself. "She has nothing to make for." Then whispers. "Oh God, what's happening to me."

She doesn't bother listening to any of her other messages, there are two from Coyote and one from Bud, and all of the texts are just Brianna saying the same things over and over again.

 **Brianna:** Mom. What. Happened?

 **Brianna:** Mom. Seriously?

 **Brianna:** Mom, I don't know how to help Frankie. I'm not good at this. Please. I can't take this Mom.

 **Brianna:** Mom.

 **Brianna:** Mom.

 **Brianna:** Mom. GET DOWN HERE!

Grace ignores all of the messages, instead she scrolls through her contacts, selects Robert and taking a deep and strangled breath, hits call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the next chapter is much longer than these were.


	3. Robert and Sol's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace goes to see Robert, hoping that he can help her sort through this "situation".

**Robert and Sol's**

Grace finally texts Brianna back, only to tell her, to tell Frankie, that she would explain later and that she didn't do anything wrong; then she slips out of the beach house carefully. Lets make it perfectly clear, Brianna gets her ninja skills, from her mother.

She knows the texts aren't enough, but she isn't ready, to say what she knows she _needs_ to. She needs courage, so she called Robert, the bravest man she knows.

Sol answers the door, and Grace starts to turn to walk away.

"Grace don't worry." Sol says. "I'll be upstairs if you two need me." He shrugs in his usual puppy dog way. "Robert insisted" Sol sniffles. _Is he crying? Please tell me he's not fucking crying._ Grace thinks. " I let him comfort you alone, and I want to respect that.." He seems to struggle to breath " but comforting is really my department."

"It's not comfort I need." Grace says. "It's a good, kick in the ass." She lets him usher her in.

"Well then." Sol says, immediately composed. "He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Grace snaps. She winces, at her tone and pats his shoulder. "Sorry Sol. I'm struggling with a..." She tries to think of the words Frankie might use. "An intense realization."

"Oh. That's understandable then." _Oh God, not another emotional rant._ " I've had my fair share of those." He shudders. "They've all knocked the shit out of me."

"Out of all of us, Sol."

"That's fair." He admits.

"Sol not to be rude but.." She gestures towards the stairs.

"Right I'll just go then."

She nods as, she is loosing composure and she can't let herself fall apart in front of Sol, he might hold her and only Frankie was allowed to do that.

Frankie who probably was at the beach house wondering, just what the hell happened? What happened indeed? What in God's holy name was Grace thinking loosing her trade mark cool, especially in such a vulgar way. She knows exactly what it was, a little kiss. Just a small, barely anything kiss, that knocked her right off her fragile axis and into Frankie's orbit. Grace wondered if she could ever be ready for another one.

Even though it's exactly what she wants, she can't help the little tugging feeling that says to her , _What if she doesn't reciprocate? Than I'll be drowning in a pool of feelings for Frankie without an exit. Then again what if it's more than okay with Frankie? Everything would change._ Grace feels like she needs it now, even though a change in their relationship is inevitable and her whole left side twinges when she thinks of change, she has to be ready if she wants a real kiss.

 _Oh God_ , how she wants to be ready for it.

She pulls herself out of her own head and walks into the kitchen to see Robert pouring them both a drink.

"No thank you. Roberrrt" He squirms at the way she sings his name, like she's his mother, and he just stole an expensive chocolate from her stash. "I need to go home sober tonight."

"That serious?" He asks eye brows raised all the way up to the God Grace was previously invoking.

She nods.

He wiggles his glass, which is already half full of vodka. "Mind if I?" He tips his whole body with it.

"That's fine." Shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the question. It's not as though she's an alcoholic. Except that she definitely is, so she adds. " It's not as though I can get drunk from across this counter, can I?"

"Ha." He says with absolutely no humor. "No."

"Then go ahead, and stop with that pity face." She waves her hand at him dismissively. "You might actually, want to congratulate me." Grace says.

"Oh?" Robert says setting his glass back down. "What for?"

"I'm in love." She says through eyes shining with tears and a tight jaw.

His face lights up and he comes around the bar, to sit next to her. "Well who is he?" He asks. "Not that albeit charming, asshole who Frankie and you were suing?"

"Nick?" Grace questions. "No, he never had a chance with me, not..." She sighs. "Not when she exists"

" She? Who is she?"

Grace gives a particularly _pained_ look.

Robert gasps when he gets it. He pulls his entire body back like the drama queen he not so secretly is and shakes his head in the way that means, he absolutely cannot fathom it. "Frankie is who you're in love with? I have to say I didn't see this coming."

"So... you have a monopoly on falling in love with your bushiness partner? Is that right?" She says in her favorite tone.

"How?" He stumbles for a response. "How did this happen? I thought you liked men."

"I _still_ like men." She says. "I wasn't pretending to, like you did to us. Frankie's different." She sighs again, she seem to find herself sighing a lot tonight. " No, that's not quite right. I mean she is extremely different, in astonishing and sometimes beautiful ways." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I did have a few moments back when I...when I was... Wow." It's a really heavy sigh, this time. "I haven't thought about that, in a really long time."

"You?" He gasps. "like women?"

"Pot. Kettle. Robert." She mock gasps.

"More like twins separated at birth, it seems, Grace."

"Oh please. I denied that part of myself further than you did, even deeper than I denied my love of ice cream and cake." She looks down for a moment, thinking about all the realizations she's had tonight. Frankie would be so proud of her, but Grace feels more like balls of yarn knitting themselves together in the mixed up way only cats can manage.

"Why?" He asks.

"Why did you?" She throws back.

He seems startled. "You and the kids."

" No no, before all that. Come on Robert, We promised we'd say exactly what we meant from now on, remember? You can tell me." She instantly regrets reminding him of their deal, it means she'll be counted on to reciprocate in kind.

"I wanted to fit in. I don't know. I wanted to be a good son. A man. A _real_ man." He shrugs. "I guess. You can't possibly know, how it was to have those incredibly high expectations of proper masculinity, hanging over you."

She scoffs. "I was a tom boy." She bites her bottom lip, nearly hard enough to make herself bleed.

He shakes his head, takes another sip and says. "I can't picture that."

"Robert, just listen." She places a hand over his more to steady herself than to steady him and says everything in one breath. " I played with the boys. I scrapped my elbows. I got my dresses dirty. I loved climbing tress. I loved running and getting dirty. Then one day, my mother caught me in my room kissing Lucy May and she decided had to put a stop to all this "tom boy nonsense" as she called it. So she sent me away to etiquette lessons and I came back, a good and proper girl, and ever since, I've been pushing down everything that wasn't that. Like I said, I've been depriving myself of more than just ice cream."

"Wow. Why didn't I know any of this?" He asks taking a sip of vodka.

"Then when Frankie kissed me today and I-"

Robert sputters and dribbles vodka on his shirt, as he's wiping it with his hand he says: "Frankie kissed you?"

"Yeah, but in one of the ways, she does things, you know, completely off script and it never means anything. It was a thank you for-" She huffs. "Del Taco of all things."

"And that did it? Must have been some kiss."

"It was, it _really_ -" She takes a deep breath. "really was for me, for her, no big deal. That scares me."

"Why, did that scare you?"

"Because she could do that so easily, when it turned my whole _world_ upside down." She loses a bit of her voice on the word, world.

"Hmmm" Robert thinks for a minute. "Unless it only seemed easy."

"Come on Robert, don't patronize me."

"I'm not patronizing you. I've noticed something about Sol, and also about Frankie. They don't do things in the same way that we do Grace."

"No shit."

"What I mean is, when they do-" He wiggles his hands again. " the things they do, it typical means something different than we think. Trust me Sol and I have spent a lot of time together during our..." He tries to think of a better word than: affair.

"Courtship." She offers because she wants him to hurry up, before she gives in and pours herself some of that nice clear vodka.

"And I've gotten a pretty good handle on his little mishigas and Frankie has a few similar ones. Maybe she picked them up from him, maybe he picked them up from her, doesn't matter."

"Robert" She leans back against the counter. "Where are you going with this?"

"Last week, when everyone came over to have lunch at the beach house, I saw Frankie do something strange."

"Really?" Grace gasps and shakes her head. "Not Frankie! She could never be strange."

"I mean strange, even for her. It could be a clue Grace."

"A clue? You sound like Frankie with her amateur sleuthing."

"She's been right a few times."

Grace scoffs"She's been lucky, exactly twice." She holds up two fingers.

Robert rolls his eyes. "As I was trying to say. We were all outside, you and Frankie were bringing in the plates of food, and the drinks, Sol was in the-"

"Get to the point Robert."

"Right. Well Brianna was teasing you about _that man_ "

"Nick Skolka."

"Yes, and she was getting very-" He takes a breath. " _dirty_ with her descriptions about how handsome his picture was, and why don't you give him a chance? And that's the exact moment when Frankie dropped that huge tray of mini weenies, and you accused her of doing it on purpose."

Grace huffs "She is vegan."

"I know Grace, but she's never held it against any of us before."

"You've never had to be on the other end of one of her rants about cows. How they have friendships that last a lifetime, and that she believes there are cow equivalents of she and I and doesn't that make me think? Frankly all I got out of that conversation ; was an image of a cow drinking a dry martini with olives and listening to another cow who is casually smoking a blunt. I laughed. She didn't appreciate that very much. "

Robert chuckles. "You're right that is a funny image. But I don't think she did it on purpose, she knows how important hosting lunches, is to you. I think it was something else."

"You are not trying to suggest, that she was jealous." She shakes her head.

He fixes her with a stern look. "That's exactly what I'm trying to say."

"Now that, sounds like some kind of-" Grace smiles sinister. "Murder She Wrote, bullshit. It's all very coincidental Robert, especially for a lawyer. Frankie is a naturally clumsy person."

"She is. But it happened, just when Brianna was suggesting you go on a date with him and didn't Frankie end up breaking the ceramic Jesus thing Coyote's biological mother brought? Because she was nervous."

"How do you know about that?"

"Sol told me about it."

"Of course he did" She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, Frankie hated Nick, I'm sure the thought of me dating him is only upsetting for that reason."

"And why would she dislike him?" He says lifting his palms upwards as if to say: that's it, there is the proof.

"Because he's a "corporate asshole" honestly Robert, you are pulling at very loose straws here."

"I think she didn't like seeing someone else interested in you."

"She was very supportive when I got together with Phil."

"That was then. You were once supportive of her relationship with Jacob. What was it you did when she told us they broke up?"

"I don't know Robert? Why are you paying so much attention to everyone lately?"

"Oh it's something Sol's been trying to get me to do, it's an empathy exercise. I hate it."

"Ah. That explains why you are so rotten at it."

"I think everyone noticed what you did Grace. She announced it that day, she stood up and told everyone she broke up with him and would be staying, and we all had mixed reactions, but your reaction, I don't think you could hold it in. You clutched your heart and collapsed back in the chair. Brianna immediately asked you, if you had, had a heart attack."

Grace hiccups"I was that obvious?"

"In hindsight yes. But at the time I was merely confused, I expected you to console her on the break-up. I mean isn't that what you ladies do for each other? But you didn't and she dropped the plate when Brianna suggested you date Mr. Skullcap."

Grace laughs.

"And since I now know that your sigh meant something, could that mean that her dropping the plate also meant something?"

She shakes her head, but she's tired of arguing with him. "Okay lets pretend you are right, that Frankie has.. that she feels something other than friendship for me. How could that be? How could Frankie love me?"

"Grace." He warns, because he is starting to get very uncomfortable seeing his formidable ex wife, so vulnerable.

"I've been awful to her. I was awful to her before we were friends, and once we became friends I still wasn't better. So don't bullshit me Robert."

"I won't" He takes a sip of his drink and puts it down again. "You have been awful to her, but she's been awful to you too. Think about that painting she did of you."

"Except that I actually am: a vampire with a martini. Or as she would correct me: an emotional vampire with a martini."

"I don't see a martini now."

"Robert.." She warns.

"You are experiencing an emotional moment-" They both cringe when he says: emotional. " a huge one, at least for you, and you aren't drowning yourself in vodka and olives why is that?"

"You know why."

"Yes I do. Do you? When I'm with Sol I'm the kind of person I always wanted to be. I'm free from my own.."

"Bullshit?" Grace offers.

"Yes exactly." 

Grace shakes her head. "I'm better because of her it's not -"

"She coaxed you, out of yourself, like Sol did for me. The Grace in front of me is so much freer than the one I was with. Frankie did that, as Sol did for me, and they like the _real_ us. You were trapped in a cage of your own making or maybe of your mother's." He chuckles. "I guess we both have our mothers to blame for our wasted years."

"No. We can't blame them for that. We liked our cages Robert they kept us safe-" She gestured to the room as if there were people in it. "from everyone else."

"See the old Grace would have jumped at the chance to blame someone else for her flaws."

"Shut up." She chuckles. " Although you are right, I don't want to be safe anymore. I want to be free."

"I think you are ready to face her now. You got what you came here for didn't you?"

Grace takes another deep breath. "Yes. I think I'm ready now, thank you Robert."

They both leave their bar stools, he follows her to the door which he opens for her, she kisses his left cheek and heads to her car, shaking only slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite me updating constantly I've actually been editing this particular chapter for the past three days. I really hope it shows.


	4. The Big Moment

**The big moment**

When Grace arrives at the beach house, she waits a moment in her car and stare up at the place, preparing herself. She takes her time, getting out of the car, and walking to the door. When she opens it she finds Frankie waiting at the table for her nursing a mug of some kind of tea, next to her is a joint, still burning. When Frankie hears the door click shut she jumps up from her spot at the table and takes a step towards Grace.

"Grace? What happened? I -" But Grace doesn't let her finish, she crosses the divide between them; a chasm of fears and new territories officially crossed as she weaves her fingers in Frankie's salt and pepper hair with one hand, while the other wraps all the way around her waist. With the hand in Frankie's hair she holds their faces apart for just one moment in order to see Frankie's open shining eyes. Then her whole body shaking, Grace presses their lips together.

The first thing Grace notices apart from the returning of those two storms to her most important organs, were Frankie's arms that slip around her waist and then sneak up her to clutch Grace tight to her.

They open themselves up to each other with mouths and tongues yes, but also souls and later their entire bodies. Where when Frankie asks if Grace is sure, and Grace nods vigorously Frankie says:

"My _my my_ Grace Hanson I had no idea you were such a slut."

Later, when Frankie is asleep smiling blissfully, in Grace's arms. Grace calls Robert.

"Oh no." Is the first thing he says. "Sol!" He calls out. "Get the ice cream!" Grace laughs, and Frankie stirs in her arms.

" That's not necessary Robert. It went well." She glances at her sleeping beauty. "I mean really.."She sighs. "Really well."

"You are happy?"

"More than happy, elated." She says continuing to smile down on Frankie.

"I'm so glad you finally got yours, Grace." She can hear him clicking a glass with Sol on the other end.

"I wanted to thank you." She whispers.

"What for? Tonight? I owe you more than that."

"Actually" She shifts even if Frankie can't hear her she still feels embarrassed. " you don't."

"What? Grace? Don't let me off the hook."

"I'm not letting you off the hook. If you never fell in love with that mensch and ruined everyone's life in the process, than I would never be here, with Frankie Bergstein in my _arms._ I'd never know what it feels like to be free. Thank you." She wipes a happy tear away.

"Now you just have to tell the kids." He laughs.

"You never know, it could be fun."

"How is that going to be fun?"

"Being with Frankie is always fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short. But I wanted Grace to go for it, to really ya know say "to hell with it." Yes I know it's also very quick for them to have sex, but different couples are different, some have sex right away, some wait. I could see it going either way for them, so in this fic they do. The next chapter is the kids finding out, and for me it was the funniest to write.


	5. The Kids

**The kids**

"Graaccee" Frankie sings, her hands clasped in front of her and she's swinging them like a bell. "Where did you go? You didn't run away did you?"

"No I didn't run away Frankie, I'm cleaning your mess. What did you do when I left? Raid a gas station? Do they have any junk food left?"

Frankie smiles as she waltzes into the kitchen to see Grace spraying every surface with disinfectant and wiping it down. "We haven't talked about last night, _please_ don't shut me out." She says resting her head on her elbows, and her elbows on the counter that Grace, just finished disinfecting.

Grace shakes her head. "I'm not shutting you out Frankie." She puts her rag down. "I want to talk about it. _Really_."

"Good. Then why did you bring up my eating habits?"

"One because you are not supposed to be eating like this anymore -"

"I was distraught, it was a relapse."

"Uh huh, and two ...because I'm terrified."

"Of the kids? They went through this already, it's becoming a thing now."

"No not the kids, or maybe the kids, but also because I've never done this before."

"Slept with a woman? I kinda figured, when you asked me if scissoring was a real thing answer; it is but it's too much work. And you don't have anything to worry about you're trainable."

Grace blushes a light red.

"Relax, you were actually, pretty good." Frankie says.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and when we do tell the kids, can you please refrain from disclosing every detail of our sex life?"

"What? You don't want to brag about me? I'm hurt Grace." Frankie dramatically puts her hand to her chest. "I thought I was damn good."

Grace sighs and blushes then whispers to herself. " _You were._ " A beat. "Frankie?"

"Yes?"

" I'm in love with you. "

And that's when all the kids walk into the beach house completely unannounced.

"I -" Frankie says.

"Why can't anyone knock!" Grace shouts, everyone is flabbergasted.

Frankie doesn't turn around the only person she's paying attention to is Grace. Grace; who she knows is trying to appear pissed or at least annoyed but Frankie knows what she's really feeling; fear. It's not at being judged by her kids, but at what Frankie's response would have been and Frankie knows sitting through the whole night without knowing was going to kill Grace, as it would for her.

"Kids" Frankie warns still without turning to look at them. "Go back outside for just a minute, we'll be right with you."

The kids do go outside but Mallory and Bud both listen at the door, while Coyote and Brianna peer in through the window. As soon as the door closes, Frankie smiles at Grace.

"Thank you Grace, I know how hard that was for you -"

"Okay Frankie." The tears have already started back up again. "I get it, you don't need to say anythi -" She turns around trying to hide her disappointment.

Frankie starts giggling.

Grace spins back around "What?"

"I was just shitting you Grace. Of course I love you back, you idiot dumb dumb." She grins. "Come here."

She opens her arms and Grace nearly falls into them. Their lips barely touch before Brianna hurls herself back into the house, quickly followed by everyone else.

"Okay. What. The. HELL is going on?"

Frankie pulls away with a shit eating smirk. Grace's face is the color of passion fruit.

"Surprise kids" Frankie says. "The other half of your parents are gay for each other too."

Grace smacks her arm. "That's simplifying it a little too much don't you think?"

"Who needs semantics, you're stuck with me now anyway."

Mallory sits down. "Am I in the twilight zone?" She asks.

"I've never seen this episode." Coyote says before pinching her thigh.

Mallory yelps.

"Nope real life." Bud says. "I'm glad _you_ were that guinea pig by the way."

"Can we get back to what's happening here?" Brianna asks. "And because it desperately needs repeating, What _the_ hell?"

"It's not that hard to understand, Brianna." Frankie says.

"Oh it's not?" Brianna says and Grace would swear Brianna raises her eyebrows in exactly the same way as Robert does.

"We love each other." Grace says shrugging.

"Desperately." Frankie adds.

"Speak for yourself." Grace says back.

"I'm not the one who came home at 2am and then gave me the best kiss of my life." Frankie says to Grace her eyes low, a faint blush on her cheeks. 

Grace blushes too. 

"I'm sorry what?" Brianna says. "My mother, gave you" She points to Frankie. "the best kiss of your life?"

"Yeah mom did? My mom, the one whose crazy about Robert Redford? She kissed you?" Mallory asks, now standing. 

"She did more than kiss me." Frankie confesses blushing and grinning.

"Frankie we talked about not sharing this -"

"I could share more.." Frankie says. " Like how goddamn _good_ it felt" She shudders. " to finally have Grace Hanson wriggling underneath me as I -"

Grace was beyond passion fruit now. " _Frankie please._ "

"Okay. Okay." Frankie backs down, still grinning.

"Yeah." Bud says pacing the carpet. "Are you trying to kill me? Seriously how many times do I have to see or hear things I don't want to hear! I get it mom, you want to scar us."

"Actually sweetheart, " Frankie says coyly. "I don't really give a fuck about any of you right now."

"MOM!" Coyote chastises her.

"Relax honey, I said right now. I love you guys, I'm just a little too focused" She nods at Grace. "Right now."

"What are you telling us?" Mallory says. "That all of the sudden you're not into men anymore but each other? Come on! Mom? You don't have to turn gay, you are still sexy and hip and -"

"Fuck you" Frankie says with edge. 

"Frankie." Grace warns as gently as she can possibly manage.

"No Grace." She turns to Mallory."You think we chose to munch beavers because we were rejected by men? I broke up with Jacob. _I did._ He didn't break up with me."

"So what then? You are just sick of men because they don't get it? Or they treated you bad or something...What?" Mallory asked.

"Now wait.." Bud says, as he stands.

"Mallory!" Coyote tries too.

"No. Tell us, because you don't have to do this mom" She goes to grab her mother by the shoulders, but Grace turns away from her. " don't you want a nice strong man's arms around you, to make you feel safe at night?"

"Excuse you!" Frankie says. "But your mother is plenty masculine for the both of us."

"What? No, that's not right, my mother is fragile, she likes strong silent men."Mallory protests, pacing and moving her arms up and down as she speaks. "Frankie I get it you're experimental, a hippie, but my mother is straight laced, she likes dick for fuck's - "

Grace finally feels the need to speak. "I'm getting really _tired_ , of my daughter telling me what I like. There are some things I haven't shared with you, you know."

"So what? You were gay this whole time?" Mallory asks.

"No." Grace mumbles. "I've never been completely gay, but I've never been fully straight either."

"Okay...so This is news to all of us." Bud says with his arms wide in an inclusive gesture, and he nods, and waits for everyone else to nod.

Frankie nods. "Even me."

"Well it's no one else's business" Grace says. "But mine and Frankie's if she wants to know."

"Really?" Frankie asks. "You'll share it with me?"

"To be honest I already told Robert almost everything last night. "

"Dad?" Brianna asks. "Why?"

"Because he knows exactly what I've been going through. Like I said my past isn't any of your business, get out of here, you weren't invited. This relationship is brand new, and I would _really_ like some time to enjoy it." She says as she shoos them out. They go but they grumble about it.

"I have more questions!" Mallory shouts as the door is closing.

"Get FUCKED!" Grace shouts back and slams the door. She knows she'll pay for that later, but right now she doesn't give a shit.

She turns back to find Frankie staring at her with danger in her eyes. They come together easily, and are both a little amazed that they are still able to feel such a passion at their age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the most fun to write. After I'm finished writing this fanfic I have a more daunting fic I wish to tackle for this fandom.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope the resolution is satisfying.

**Aftermath**

  
Two days later:

  
Mallory has been standing in the bathroom, her once shared bathroom, with her soon to be ex husband, for the better part of an hour just, staring at herself, in the mirror. She keeps thinking, that she needs a drink, but she can't bring herself to make one. After all, she'd only recently been to Coyote's AA birthday which, _what the fuck was that?_ And she's seen what happens, when her mother drinks. _That woman is definitely an alcoholic_ , She thinks. She finds, she's not too worried about that, anymore. Frankie, will definitely bring it to an end, not that she thinks, Frankie is forceful, just that Frankie,  _being whatever she is now_  ,will probably mean, Grace, won't need as much alcohol, anymore. Mallory, looks at herself questioningly and wonders, how she got to that conclusion.

  
She has a few missed calls, from her mom, a couple of really mean texts from her big sister, one really sweet "are you okay" text from Coyote, and a couple from her dad who; uses perfect grammar, in every text message. He tries  _so hard_ to be stern. Overall, her phone looks something, like this:

 

 **Coyote:** Are you okay?

  
**Brianna:** That was nuts.

 **Brianna:** Like I know that was weird but seriously? Mallory? Seriously?

  
**Dad:** Sweetheart, I heard some things, went down, at the beach house. Would you care to talk about it?

  
**Brianna:** Are you going to call mom at some point?

  
**Brianna:** I know you are going through things but you were really rude.

  
**Brianna:** Answer your damn texts Mallory or I'll do something drastic like call you, or come to your house and explain lesbian sex to your kids...nah even I wouldn't do that.

  
**Dad:** Your mother, is very upset. I think perhaps, you should call her back?

  
**Brianna:** MALLORY. Mal. Mal. Mal. Malorina. Malaboo.

  
**Brianna:** Look. I get it, it's a lot. But it's not cool to go ice queen on mom.

  
**Brianna:** She didn't know about Mitch. I don't think she would have gone off on you if she had, I don't think either of them would have. And I know it wasn't my place to say anything, but mom is really worried about you. We kind of all are. I'm really starting to think I should call you. Do I need to? You need to talk to her. You need to talk to both of them. Frankie is still pissed of course, but she feels awful too, and that's a really weird combination on her. I went over there for lunch today and she was storming around talking about how angry you made her, and then she'd stop and say "But that's not fair, because she is going through things and she probably didn't mean it." and it's a loop she's kept going through and she didn't stop, I don't think she stopped even after I left. And Mom couldn't do anything to calm her down.

  
Mallory takes a deep breath. The kids are with Mitch, she can't help thinking, that's a disaster waiting to happen. How could she have married someone, who thinks it's perfectly acceptable to say things, about baby sitting his own kids? She decides finally, to do the right thing and call, her mother.

* * *

 

They decide to go shopping together, the three of them, and Mallory is convinced, it's going to go, very badly. It's decided that, Frankie will drive, and that Mallory, will be in the back seat. It's like being thirteen, all over again, she never got, to sit up front.

  
There is a small argument, about where they are headed. Mallory, is able to witness her mother and Frankie as a couple, heading out shopping. She realizes, she might be the first person, to see them like this. She's not sure whether to count herself lucky, or cursed.

  
"Well Grace, I don't see why we can't go to my favorite stores too?" Frankie says strapping herself into the driver's seat.

  
Mallory easily slips into the back, fastens her seat belt with ease and watches her mother struggle to get into the car.

  
"Because..." Grace pulls one of Frankie's scarves off her face and throws it to the floor of the car, out of her way. "Mallory doesn't like places like that Frankie."

  
"But, who is driving the car Grace?"

  
"You are but..." She leans over the console and whispers. "If you want me to spoon you later, you'll do this for me now."

  
"mmm. Like you aren't the one, who initiates cuddle time." Frankie winks, and Mallory finds that she's not as disgusted as she thought she would be. _Personal growth_. She thinks.

  
Before Frankie starts the engine, she turns in her chair to face Mallory. "Look I know it was a little weird, finding out about your mother and I in that way. So I'm going to let those comments you said go by the wayside, but _don't_ ever talk to your mother like that again." She says it very sweetly, but Grace still smacks her arm for it.

"Frankie! You don't need to defend me, I can defend myself."

  
Mallory looks for an opportunity to acknowledge the comment, or say anything, but they don't give her an opening.

  
"Well, I like defending you Grace." Frankie says.

  
Grace blushes. "I know dear, thank you." Then she leans over the console again and kisses Frankie's cheek. "Now start up this _car_ let's get going!"

  
As the engine roars to life, Mallory speaks up "Can I say something?"

  
Grace then turns as well as she can in her chair. "Let's spend a little time in silence first, despite what Frankie has just said, she's still a little riled up."

  
"Well can I say something to you?"

  
"Honestly, I'm still a little riled up myself."

  
"But I want to apologize."

  
Frankie immediately turns the ignition off, turns around and waits.

  
Mallory hesitates a little, they are both looking at her so expectantly. "I've been dealing with a lot..."

  
Grace reaches back and grabs her daughter's hand. "I know, and I'm sorry for how angry I got with you..."

  
"But, it's not really an excuse for how I acted. Honestly, I can't blame it on the separation." She shrugs. "You don't have to feel guilty about _that_. I mean it is a lot, but the truth is; I'm still a little uncomfortable with Dad and Sol, and now you two. I just, I don't understand it. Should I be a lesbian now? My marriage didn't work out either, but I just can't see myself going _there._ "

  
Frankie laughs and reaches over, putting her hand into the mix. "Honey no. That's _not_ what this is. "

  
"And we certainly don't mean to be examples, for _anyone's_ life. I mean look how far it took for us, to get here." Grace says, chuckling.

  
Frankie smiles at Grace. "Yeah." She says, her voice low.

  
"You guys..." Mallory sighs. "Are really in love huh?"

  
Grace chuckles again. "Yes dear."

  
"How?"

  
"Let's continue that conversation, after we've reached the mall." Grace says. "Frankie, start her up."

  
"Starting her up!" Frankie says, facing forward.

  
When Frankie tries to turn into one of her favorite bohemian stores, Grace gives her a stern look and shakes her head, and Frankie pouting turns the right way, towards the mall. Mallory in the back is grinning. _This isn't so bad,_  She thinks, but that's before they turn into the mall parking lot.

  
"Frankie, there is a spot right there, and one there, and another there. No! _Frankie,_ what are you doing?"

  
"I thought I'd do some donuts. What do you think I'm doing? I'm turning back around, to get to the spot you wanted."

  
"Well it's not there now is it?" Grace says. "Someone took it."

  
"Relax babe, we will have a glorious shopping day all together, just us gals. I _will_ find us a spot."

  
"I bet Brianna's sad, she's missing this." Mallory says slumping in her seat. It takes them ten minutes to find a parking spot, and it's all because Frankie; wants to get the one Grace will like the best and Grace; just wants them to fucking park already.

  
When they get out of the car, Grace immediately links arms with, Frankie who leans into it. Mallory follows closely behind, putting her shades on, as soon as she can. The two women in front of her, are swaying with the breeze, and Frankie, is humming. _This must be what being embarrassed by your parents, feels like_. She thinks.

  
They walk into the mall and Frankie, instantly gravitates to one the bizarre kitschy stores, that Mallory knows her mother hates with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. Mallory sees her mother tense up for a moment, before looking at her for reassurance, that it's okay if they look. Grace mouths at Mallory: _Just a few minutes I promise_. Mallory just smiles in response, and it's enough.

  
Grace let's Frankie drag her into the store, which has a Bob Marley manikin in the window, and a whole lot of bongs and Jamaican tapestries on the wall. It's very weird, because the title of the store is, T-Shirts and Stuff , which is clearly the most inaccurate title ever, as there are maybe, two racks of clothes, three shelves of bongs, and other weed related accessories, and even a few bob marley wig hats in which the hair, is definitely made of yarn. It should be called,  Someone threw up Bob Marley in here. But Frankie clearly loves, everything in it.

  
"Don't you already have a hat like that, Frankie?" Grace asks, as Frankie puts on one of the hair hats.

  
"Yes, but you should always have extras, and you are such a dear for noticing, which hats I own." Frankie cocks her head and smiles.

  
Grace rolls her eyes. "That one... " She points to the hat on Frankie's head. "is extremely memorable."

  
"It is, which is why I need more than one, in case I loose the other one, maybe I should get three, or four that way, I have one in the car, and one, for the night stand."

Grace fixes her with a look. "No. You may buy one extra, but that's all. "

  
Frankie smiles. "Okay." She takes the hat off and with sweeping arms, moves over to the shelf of bongs.

  
"Frankie dear, Mallory and I are going to sit down on that bench, just outside and wait until you're done." Grace points to the door to the shop, as she ushers Mallory out.  
Frankie nods and hums "mmhmm" She's very absorbed in touching every single bong, tracing the different colors and the different neck shapes. She looks like she's in stoner heaven.

  
Grace and Mallory sit on the hard wooden bench, for only about a minute and a half, during which time Mallory texts Mitch a few hundred times, asking for updates on her kids, and when he doesn't respond immediately, she sighs. Grace pats her hand, and it feels so weird, to have her mother trying to comfort her, for a change.

  
"I'm sure they're fine." She says. 

  
"Yeah." Mallory says. "I don't worry about him, accidentally setting them on fire or anything, but I do worry about him, forgetting to feed them dinner."

  
Grace smiles. "We'll pick up some, gourmet baby food for the twins, and some fruit snacks for the kids." She pats her hand again, and Frankie emerges from T-Shirts and Stuff with two bags of merchandise, which Grace rolls her eyes hard at, but at the same time she's beaming, as soon as she sees her, and Mallory _can't believe_ she didn't see it before.

  
Next they make their way, through what Frankie used to refer to as, "those rich bitch stores"

  
After they get in the store, Frankie meanders off by herself a ways, and Mallory gives her mother a look like,  _Is she going to be okay?_ Grace just laughs.

  
"If there is one thing I've learned about Frankie, over the years, it's to let her do her own thing sometimes; even if I don't quite understand it. She'll find us again, and if she doesn't, we can always go to the concierge desk and shout something ridiculous like:  "THE BP OIL SPILL WAS NO ONE'S FAULT!" and wait for her to come flying out of whatever corner she's in, shouting: "Everyone knows that's not true, you fucking dillweed!" "

  
Mallory laughs, as they head over, to the nearest rack of clothes."So since Frankie isn't here right now... could you _try_ explaining this whole thing to me, again?"

  
"What thing? Oh. _Oh._ _Right_ yeah me being... Frankie and I being...in love with... each other."

  
"Yeah, that thing. It just seemed so out of nowhere, for me mom. I don't get it, I thought I did, I thought you had, a sisterly relationship with her."

  
Grace's face breaks out, into a large smile before she, cackles. " HA. No, _absolutely not_. No. Sorry dear" She cackles again. "but _no._ "

  
"Okay then, while we pick out amazing clothes, that we are going to look fantastic in, why don't you tell me all about, how this started, from your point of view?"

  
**\- Somewhere in a nearby coat rack Frankie is listening intently.**

  
"Well... in hindsight" Grace sighs. "I think my feelings for Frankie, had been building for, quite some time."

  
"Really?" Mallory raises her eyebrows.

  
"Yes. It may have started with me, being unable to stop thinking about her hair. But then, I started caring less and less about men, what they wanted, what they expected of me and more and more, about impressing her, making sure she liked and approved of the decisions I was making, trying to be a better person in _her_ eyes. But I didn't realize it was happening, that I was falling in love, until she kissed me."

  
"So... _she_ kissed you first."

  
"Yes. And -" Grace shakes her head not to clear it, but to try to figure out, how to articulate her experience. "It seemed like, just a whim on her part. But Mallory, I was _floored_ , the way she made me feel, in that moment-" Grace exhales. " well the best orgasam I ever had up until recently, was never that _explosive._ "

  
"Wow, Okay....wow _Mom_..."Mallory looks around, to make sure, there aren't too many customers, listening in. But there is no one, around. Except, it turns out, a very curious looking employee, whose eyebrows just shot up, to the fluorescent lights. " _Wow._ " Mallory says again.

  
Grace, just grins a little.

  
"A whim?" Mallory swallows. "I have a really hard time, believing a small kiss, could produce a feeling like,  _that._ "

  
"I hope you feel it someday Mallory, I _really_ do. I'm sad it took this long for me, to feel something, _that_ intense. I _hope_ , it doesn't take you as long."

  
"Um thanks?"

  
"You don't understand Mallory, it was, life shattering, in almost a divine way, and _everything_ after has been _just_ as incredible. "

  
"Okay mom... I am very uncomfortable right now, because you just compared your first kiss with Frankie, to an orgasim, in the middle of a very, _public_ store.."

  
Grace shrugs. "Well, you asked."

  
Mallory nods, through her whole next sentence, like a bobble head. "I did, I regret it now. But you are right mom, I absolutely did. Okay... so I believe you now. You sound crazy, about her."

  
"I am." Grace grins. "I really _really_ am."

  
"Then, I'm happy for you."

  
**Frankie chooses this exact moment to pop out from the adjacent clothing rack and shout:**

  
"NINJA!" Causing Grace's face, to burst bright red for two reasons; Frankie's childishness, and what she knows, Frankie must have just heard her say.

  
Grace smiles at her uneasily and the way Frankie beams at her back, is positively _devish_. Frankie, links her arms with Grace, leans into her, and smirks. All Grace can do, is turn her face away and blush deeper. 

  
Frankie smiles softer, and whispers in her ear: "I love you _so much_ , Grace." But her smirk returns and widens, when Grace's knees wobble a little, at her words, and she needs to, grip Frankie's arm, for support.

  
Grace shakes her head. "Shut up." She says.

  
Frankie just smiles, and follows the two of them around the store, directly behind Grace nearly the whole time, so that Grace, is almost always elbowing her, accidently.

  
"Frankie? Why are you so close to me?"

  
Frankie, immediately backs up about six paces, and follows, diagonally behind. "I'm sorry, from now on, I'll shop with you from way back here? Is that better?" She fake shouts.

  
Grace looks back at her and groans.

  
"Frankie, will you _get_ over here?"

  
Mallory for her part is laughing silently into her open palm.

 

"No. Because you didn't want me, to be too, close to you, and I'm not sure, where you want me." Frankie, folds her arms over her chest and pouts.

  
Grace sighs. "Next to me."

  
"Well, some of these aisles, are a little narrow Grace, and I don't want to get, lost."

  
"I know Frankie, just use your best judgement and _stop_ breathing, in my ear."

  
Frankie walks back to Grace, and whispers: "But, I thought you liked, when I did."

  
Grace blushes. "I do, just not in public."

Mallory goes to a separate rack but not before muttering: " _Please,_ try harder, at embarrassing me. I don't think you are doing, _quite_ enough."

  
This, causes both older women, to laugh.  Grace thinks, to hell with it and gives Frankie, a nice, soft, sweet, kiss on the lips, in the store. This, does bring a little attention to them, mostly gasps, and women pulling their children behind them, but there are also, a few smiles. Grace, can't be bothered to give a shit, either way.

  
Mallory, crashes her head into her hands, as dramatically, as possible. "I was being sarcastic." She says.

  
Grace smiles. "I know. But I don't think, your father and I, ever got to embarrass you, like this." She smiles at Frankie, then back to Mallory. "I rather, enjoy it."

  
Mallory, groans and heads to the dressing rooms, with a pile of clothes, on her arm.

  
For the rest of the time they shop in the many different stores, Mallory and Grace, are drawn to. Frankie, resigns herself, to being Grace's clothing rack, while she looks for more clothes.

  
Later, when they are sitting down to have lunch, Mallory sighs heavily, into her salad.

  
"Is something bothering you?" Frankie asks.

  
Mallory looks up at her and sighs again. "What _are_ you guys?"

  
"That's a weird question." Frankie says. "Kinda personal, I mean, we're much more than, best friends and now that we've introduced an element of physical pleasure, and there's some feelings -"

  
"Dear God no, that's not, what I mean." Mallory says, sputtering.

  
"What did you mean?" Grace asks, taking a sip of her water.

  
"I mean -" She clears her throat. "are you gay? Are you straight? How does this work?"

  
Frankie shakes her head. "It doesn't work like _that_ , it's a spectrum, it's not all or nothing it's-"

  
Grace stops her, with a hand on her thigh, and whispers. " _I got this._ " Then, turns her attention back to her daughter, who looks, almost as small now, as she did when she was caught on the couch, with her first boyfriend. "Honestly honey, I didn't know about any of this stuff either and I'm still a little confused as to, how it all works. That's why -" She takes a breath. "I've decided, to bring myself, to a PFlag meeting -"

  
Frankie interrupts with: "Parents and families of lesbian, gay, and bisexuals, although, it should include a lot more letters, for example - " 

  
"To learn more about these things, myself, and I'd love it, if you could come with me. Frankie offered, but I'm a little, embarrassed. She's already leagues ahead of me, on this stuff. I'd like to be able to, educate myself on this. So.."She exhales. "Will _you_ come with me?"

  
Mallory, schools her features, as best as she can. "Do you think, I should?"

  
"I think, it would help, I mean, it would help me too. I'm not too keen, on going on my own, you'd be there, to learn and to support me. Would you be comfortable, doing that?"

  
Mallory smiles uneasily. "Yeah mom." She breaths. "Yeah, I could do that."

* * *

  
**Epilogue**

  
It's two weeks later, when the entire family, has another brunch together, at the beach house.

  
Mallory, is telling everyone, about all the different labels she's learning and driving everyone crazy, with how proud she is, that she's stopped buying her kids gendered clothing and; how she's encouraging Macklin to play with dolls and Madison to play with monster trucks. Everyone, is smiling at her, but Brianna, is already, concocting a new drinking game, for the next time they have to sit through another, _Mallory, teaching us something new, about Queers_ lecture.

  
Coyote, for his part is, extremely attentive. Bud, is side eyeing Brianna, because he knows, exactly what she is thinking about. Allison, next to him, is trying to count everything on the table, that she can't eat. Robert and Sol, and Grace and Frankie, are all in the kitchen, running around each other, preparing food and non-alcoholic drinks. Each couple, sneaking kisses and butt grabs, as often as they can, while high fiving, their exes. For Grace and Robert, it's a competition, to see how often, they can get their significant others to blush, and for Frankie and Sol, it's just so much fun being spoiled.

 

And of course, they lived happily ever after, for as long as they lived. I'm guessing even after, because; I'm a Frankie and I believe in things like that. ;D

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. I hope my use of commas were better than last time, but I wasn't able to reach that nice commenter, and I was getting antsy about finishing this fanfic as I have two new fanfic ideas for this pairing that I am dying to write. One of which is angsty and will probably be the length of a novel, and the other is fluffy and probably longer than this one but shorter than my first idea. I really hope everyone loved this fanfic, I certainly learned a lot while writing it, and I hope you will read my next fics for this pairing, and that I will improve.


End file.
